This invention relates to front end loading refuse collection bodies for vehicles, and more particulary to improvements in the systems for loading and unloading refuse in such refuse collection bodies.
Refuse collection bodies are generally divided into two types. A rear-end loading refuse body is used where the refuse containers to be emptied are sufficiently small to enable a person to lift one into the opening of the refuse collection body on the vehicle. A second type, or front end loading refuse body, is utilized in connection with larger refuse containers which are, in most cases, rectangular in shape and have an open top, or a pivotally mounted cover extending across an open top of the container. In order to load the contents of the larger rectangular container into the refuse collection body, a pair of coacting arms are pivotally mounted to the front end of the body so as to extend forwardly of the vehicle driving cab when the arms are in a lowered position. Forks on the ends of the arms engage receptacles mounted on the sides of the refuse container. Then, the arms lift the container up over the vehicle cab to a position on top of the refuse collecting body where the contents of the container is deposited into the body through an opening in the top thereof.
Since such a refuse container has an open or openable top portion, it is a recognized problem in the industry to maintain refuse in a filled container while it is being lifted over the cab in a front loading refuse collection vehicle. Previous attempted solutions to this problem have included the addition of complex hydraulic machinery which automatically compensates for the rotational movement of the arms to maintain the container approximately horizontal while the arms are lifting it over the vehicle cab. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No 3,827,587.
Also, since it is desirable for sanitary reasons to keep the refuse collection body closed, except when refuse is being put into or pushed out of it, doors covering the top opening in the body should open and close in connection with the operation of the container lifting arms. Further, a rear door on the refuse collection body, which is normally hingedly attached to the top rear of the body, should be automatically operable to unlock and open in cooperation with a hydraulic packing mechanism positioned inside the refuse collection body for unloading refuse therefrom.